Théâtre de guerre
by Ludiae
Summary: Le rideau est tombé. En s'écrasant sur cette scène qu'était Poudlard, il a englouti un bon nombre d'acteurs. Voldemort, un des acteurs principaux, est mort. Et un doux sentiment d'allégresse se propage parmi les survivants, une brise fraîche de victoire.


**Théâtre de guerre**

Ça y est, le rideau est tombé. En s'écrasant sur cette scène qu'était Poudlard, ce champ de bataille, il a englouti un bon nombre d'acteurs. Malheureusement, dans ce théâtre-ci, les acteurs ne se relèveront pas, riant aux éclats dans les coulisses de leur prestation ou celles de leurs camarades. Voldemort, lui, aurait ri aux éclats de sa prestation. Mais Voldemort, un des acteurs principaux, est mort. Et un doux sentiment d'allégresse se propage parmi les survivants, une brise fraîche de victoire.

Oui, nous avons gagné. Mais à quel prix ? Tout ce sang versé, des « bons » comme des « mauvais », comment ne pas le regretter ? Nous avons gagné, oui. Mais nous avons perdu énormément dans cette guerre, et c'est maintenant sur des ruines rouges de sang que nous allons devoir reconstruire un nouveau monde. Oh, pas forcément un nouveau monde. Une nouvelle ère, plutôt. Une nouvelle ère basée sur ce mélange de fierté, de joie, et en même temps de mémoire, la mémoire des gens aimés qui sont partis. L'Ordre n'a plus de raison d'être, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus. Bien sûr, il y a aura toujours des malfrats qui essaieront de perturber cette douce paix à laquelle nous aspirions depuis longtemps et à laquelle nous allons désormais pouvoir goûter… mais c'est le boulot des Aurors, de les arrêter. L'Ordre ne restera qu'une légion, que l'on pourra honorer pour ce qu'elle était.

Je suis fier d'avoir fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Me battre comme mes parents l'ont fait, me battre aux côtés de l'Elu, me battre pour une bonne cause. Me battre comme un Gryffondor. J'ai longtemps douté de ma place dans cette maison. Je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul, mais c'est une belle revanche sur la vie que d'avoir grandi en découvrant mes vraies valeurs.

Le rideau est tombé sur ce champ de bataille, et je vois ces corps inertes, qui se sont battus pour une bonne cause, ou peut-être pas. Si je ne les connaissais pas, je ne saurais pas qui était « bon » et qui était « méchant ». Un corps inerte, sans vie, n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un corps inerte, sans vie. Plus jamais de sourire, plus de larmes… ces corps ne bougeront plus. Et qu'importe qu'elles eurent été bonnes ou mauvaises, les âmes ne se manifesteront plus dans ces instruments sans vie. C'est dur. Ce matin encore, je riais avec Tonks de la macabre scène qui s'offrait à nous, et de ce jour qui serait décisif pour tous. _« Demain on rira tous de la mort de Voldemort ! »_ On pourra rire oui, mais on ne rira plus jamais_ tous_. Et si la guerre est finie, et que je m'en réjouis, je ne cesse de penser à tous ces morts qui étaient mes amis. Tous ces morts qui étaient mes amis, et qui n'ont pas mérité de mourir comme ça.

Y a-t-il seulement quelqu'un qui méritait de mourir comme ça ? Oh, je sais bien. Ils sont morts en héros. Ils sont morts en héros, mais ils sont morts jeunes. Et personne ne mérite de mourir jeune. La vie est déjà tellement courte sans qu'on ait à la raccourcir encore… Je trouve ça tellement injuste. Et les gens me répondront, cyniques, « mais la vie _est_ injuste ». Merci. Je sais.

Je ne suis même pas sûr de penser que les gens du camp adverse méritaient de mourir. Oh, bien sûr, je voulais les voir souffrir, comme ils ont fait souffrir mes parents et tant d'autres gens. Je voulais leur infliger des souffrances pour s'être enrôlé du côté de Voldemort. Mais ont-ils vraiment eu tous le choix ? Quand je pense que j'étais à l'école avec certains, que je les ai vus vivants, en pleine santé… que je les ai vus heureux, avec leurs amis… est-ce qu'ils méritaient cette souffrance que je voulais infliger à leur camp ? Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas forcément de bons et de méchants. La vie est ce que nous en faisons, mais aussi ce que les gens en font pour nous. Est-ce que j'ai choisi d'avoir des parents à Ste Mangouste, moi ? Non. Et pourtant je les ai. Je ne prétends pas qu'il n'y a pas des gens foncièrement mauvais, comme cette Lestrange, des gens foncièrement mauvais qui vivaient pour le mal, parce qu'ils croyaient bêtement qu'un sang pouvait être plus pur qu'un autre… mais ceux-là ne sont probablement qu'une minorité.

Aujourd'hui, le rideau est tombé sur cette guerre pour la paix. Je vois dans la Grande Salle tous ces gens qui pleurent et sont heureux en même temps. Que dire de la famille Weasley qui pleure sur le corps de Fred et savoure pourtant la victoire sans un bruit, chacun dans les bras d'un membre de sa famille ? Que dire de la famille Malefoy, recroquevillée dans un coin de cette salle, ne rendant aucun compte à personne et se contentant juste de pleurer, libérant un poids nourri depuis trop longtemps ? Que dire de Harry et Hermione qui accompagnent la famille Weasley, éprouvant les mêmes sentiments qu'eux ? Que dire de Luna, qui va et vient parmi les familles pour apporter son soutien et son réconfort, alors qu'elle est probablement profondément marquée elle-même ? Que dire encore de tous ces morts qui ont été rapatriés ici, reposant paisiblement sans savoir peut-être que la guerre a été gagnée ? J'espère que de là où ils sont, ils savent que tout va pour le mieux et qu'il ne nous manque qu'eux.

Mais enfin que dire de moi ? J'ai des amis à pleurer, d'autres à réconforter, et je dois remercier je ne sais qui pour m'en avoir laissé quelques-uns en vie. Mais ces blessures qui doivent guérir ravivent une autre blessure que l'on m'a faite lors de la guerre précédente. Harry pourrait me comprendre là-dessus, lui qui a perdu ses parents. Je suppose que ce soir ou demain, j'irai à Ste Mangouste voir maman et papa, et leur dire que c'est fini. Que cette guerre qui les a paralysés est terminée, que leur bourreau a été tué, et peut-être comprendront-ils quelques mots. Peut-être me souriront-ils, sans pour autant avoir compris ce que j'avais dit. Car la guerre a de grandiose qu'elle crée des blessures irréparables. Qui des morts ou des blessés s'en tire le mieux au final ? Les Potter ont-ils eu plus ou moins de chance que les Londubat ? On n'aurait pas à se poser toutes ces questions, si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu.

Mais on refait pas le monde avec des si. Il est des blessures irréparables que l'on garde toute sa vie, et c'est avec elles que l'on se construit. Qui aurions-nous été, autant Harry que moi, si nous n'avions pas vécu ce que la vie a voulu que l'on vive ? Le monde est comme il est, et il va falloir aller de l'avant.

Je suppose que dans dix-neuf ans, on regardera derrière nous et on se dira que l'on a fait quelque chose de bien. Que l'on a œuvré pour la vie de ceux qui seront nos enfants, et que la vie est tellement paisible pour eux que cela apaisera un temps soit peu nos propres blessures. On vivra avec des cicatrices physiques et mentales, mais l'on vivra quand même. Je suis vivant, et j'ai du mal à ne pas m'en réjouir, même ayant connaissance de tous ces morts. C'est encore un sentiment étrange qui revient. Là-dessus, nous les vivants avons été chanceux. Nous garderons des séquelles, oui, mais moindres que celles de mes parents, et nous pourrons continuer à vivre. Même avec une jambe ou un bras en moins. Alors que les morts sont morts. Qu'ils reposent en paix.

Il faudra que l'on continue à les honorer, que l'on n'oublie jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. On va commencer une nouvelle vie, basée sur un monde à reconstruire. On va commencer quelque chose de neuf, sur le sang qui a été versé. La guerre est peut-être immonde, elle n'aura pas été vaine si l'on essaie d'être heureux dans ce monde nouveau. Ces morts n'auront pas été vaines, si l'on vit pour leur faire hommage, pour les remercier. Et chaque fois que l'on se sentira triste, jusqu'à peut-être avoir envie de mettre fin à ses jours, il faudra que l'on repense à eux, et que l'on revive pour tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas le faire. On ne peut pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé, on peut simplement faire en sorte que ça ne se soit pas passé pour _rien_.

Je veux espérer, je veux aimer, je veux rire. Et je ferai tout ça en pensant à mes parents, je ferai tout ça en pensant à Fred, Lupin, Tonks et tous ces morts qui étaient mes amis. Désormais je ne veux plus que vivre et être heureux, pour eux.


End file.
